I thought you'd never ask
by Gumdroptree
Summary: Fremione One shot, Fred stumbles across Hermione in the common room My first fanfic, no hate please!


It was one in the morning in Gryffindor Tower and although the embers of the fire were still burning, the common room was empty.

Well, almost empty.

Hermione Granger sat curled up on one of the faded corduroy sofas in the corner, re-reading 'Hogwarts, a History'; her favourite book.

Hermione always waited until the early hours of the morning so she could have some peace, away from Harry's frustrations over his scar and also from Ron's blushes and longing glances sent her way when he thought she wasn't looking.

Hermione sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like the Weasley boy, but she didn't love him the same way that he loved her, and it wasn't for lack of trying.

As it happened, there was another boy that Hermione couldn't keep her mind off. But, she thought sadly, there was no way a guy like him would ever fall in love with a bookworm like her.

As Hermione sat contemplating her predicament, a shadowy figure made its way down the stair case towards the fire, dropping with a sigh into the sofa opposite Hermione without even seeing her.

Hermione started in shock and her book slid to the floor. 'Fred! You almost gave me a heart attack!' she squeaked.

Fred looked up at the noise and saw Hermione yell without hearing, his eyes captivated by her small oval face and wild brown curls. Dammit, why did she always have to turn up when he needed to think?

…

Fred and Angelina had broken up earlier that day, she was upset obviously, as she still liked him and there was nothing fundamentally wrong with their relationship, but Fred couldn't help it, he just didn't feel that way about her any more. He couldn't stop thinking about someone else.

Although he had try to hide it for a while, George as always had known when something was wrong and when Fred refused to admit that there was a problem, George had watched him in the common room and at meal times as Fred's eyes constantly sought out the approval of one person only, gazing at her with helpless desire and had deduced what was up.

'Just tell her you like her Gred!' George had insisted, 'I know you do!' I've seen you stare at her for weeks!'

'Forge, there's no point, she's never going to fall in love with a joker like me!' Fred had muttered, staring at the floor.

….

And now here they were.

Hermione looked at Fred and realised something wasn't the same about him, he looked the same, still as handsome as always, damn him, but the way he was sitting, tense and nervous, betrayed that something wasn't quite right.

'Fred?' she asked, moving to sit next to him, 'You going to tell me what's wrong?'

Fred tensed in shock as he felt he sit next to him, putting her small hand over his large freckled one, he stared at her speechless for a moment before regaining his voice and, quirking an enquiring eyebrow up at her before saying; 'how do you always know that I'm Fred and not George?'

She blushed and looked at the floor before saying quietly, 'you could never be anyone but Fred to me'

As Fred looked at her, his heart pounding, she suddenly said again, 'but what _is_ wrong Fred?'

'Why do you even care?' answered Fred quickly, too quickly.

Hermione looked at him in confusion, 'we're friends Fred, we always have been, now tell me!' she said commandingly, but with a twinkle in her eye.

'Okay' muttered Fred, 'it's just I like this girl, I mean, I've liked her for ages now, but she only thinks of me as a friend and..um..well I just don't know what to do!' he finished, slightly downcast.

Hermione's heart sank as she heard him speak. He liked someone else. Of course she had never expected him to feel the same way about her as she did about him but it still hurt her to hear. She wasn't he kind of girl for a prankster, and she'd known it.

'Well' she said, forcing a cheery expression, 'you should just tell her! There's no way any girl couldn't fall for you!' she grinned.

Fred was taken aback by how happy she seemed at his news, so she didn't like him at all then?

'Thanks Hermione, I'll just…do that then I guess' he said dispiritedly, getting up to leave.

'Hermione gazed at him, furious with her inability to act on her feelings, 'okay… um…night then… love you!'

Love you? Where had that come from? Dammit why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut!

Fred turned to look at her in shock, her face was reddening in the realisation of what she had just said and, acting on impulse, he walked over to her and pulled her gently to her feet.

'Hermione?' he asked.

She looked at her feet, blushing, 'Y yes Fred?'

'Did you mean that?'

'Um, well, I…'

'Did you?'

Hermione glared at him, 'Yes! Alright I meant it! Now just leave me alone!'

Fred grinned impishly and Hermione felt her knees turning to water. He grabbed her waist gently, pulling her closer to his body and looked into her eyes.

Hermione couldn't breathe.

He bit his lip and glanced down at her mouth whilst bringing his hand up to gently cup her cheek. He glanced back up at her eyes and saw her incredulity there. He grinned sheepishly at her, so close she could feel the movement of his lips against hers, before he reached down to gently kiss her.

As she felt his lips on hers Hermione reached up and put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his red locks, holding him tightly. The kiss seemed to last forever and when it was finally broken, Fred seemed dazed, running his fingertips along her cheek, her shoulder, her hair, unable to look away from her beautiful doe eyes, before drawing her in close again.

'Fred?' Hermione whispered eventually.

'Yeah?' Fred smiled.

'I… um… you don't have to… um… this doesn't have to mean…'

Fred cut her off with a swift kiss to the tip of her nose, 'Hermione Granger, will you please stop stammering and be my girlfriend already?'

Hermione looked at him, her eyes dragging along his for a long moment. She reached up, and in the breath before she kissed him she whispered, 'I thought you'd never ask'.


End file.
